


I wish on a star

by Steven_T



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Robert Lewandowski è il primo Natale lontano da Dortmund.<br/>Per fortuna, ci pensano i suoi amici a non farglielo passare da solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish on a star

La prima vigilia di Natale lontano da Dortmund.

Per nulla facile.

Se per di più dovevi passarla da solo, vista la mancanza di tua moglie, impegnata a seguire i suoi nuovi allievi, quella che dovrebbe essere una festa si trasforma in una noia mortale.

E non bastano i messaggi pressochè continui sia da parte di Milena che di sua madre per rendere Robert un pochino più felice di questa prima vigilia di Natale a Monaco di Baviera.

La serata è stranamente calda e tranquilla, e un cielo terso come raro vedersi a dicembre accoglie il giovane attaccante sul balcone di casa.

La notte calante è limpida, straordinaria.

Migliaia di piccole luci bianche, gialle e azzurrine illuminano tenuemente il suo viso, mentre si appoggia al parapetto.

La scomodità lo invoglia a prendere la chaiselongue e a sdraiarsi, sotto la coperta, per potersi godere quello spettacolo così raro.

Riconosce qualche costellazione, ma per lo più ammira il lavoro del Creatore.

Mentre pensa a tutto e a niente, un flash di luce attraversa il suo sguardo.

Solo per momento, ma Robert è sicuro che sia una stella cadente.

Si fa più attento, così da coglierne un’altra e poter esprimere il suo desiderio.

Ed eccola, infatti, poco dopo.

"Io desidero…desidero…" sussurra ad occhi chiusi, pensando intensamente al suo desiderio, riaprendo qualche istante dopo gli occhi sul rumore, fastidioso, di un clacson.

Si tira su con tutta la coperta e si affaccia.

E resta di stucco.

E’ esattamente quello che ha desiderato.

"DAI ROBERT SCENDI!!! ANDIAMO A FARE DUE TIRI!!" gli grida l’amico.

"Anche la vigilia di Natale, sei serio?"

"PIU’ SERIO CHE MAI, LEWY!! MUOVI IL CULO!!" ribatte il ragazzo, un giovane alto e dinoccolato, imbacuccato in una giacca rossa e blu, con tanto di sciarpa e berretto.

Robert sorride e resta un momento a riflettere.

Poi rientra, prende la giacca rossa e blu, il capello, la sciarpa e le scarpette e scende, raggiungendo in pochi minuti il furgoncino e i tre amici e compagni di squadra Manuel, Thomas e Mario.

*

Manuel guida mentre Thomas, Mario e Robert ricordano bei momenti passati e ridono beatamente.

Non ci mettono molto a raggiungere il campetto in sintetico vicino ai loro campi d’allenamento. Di solito ci giocano i ragazzini del quartiere, ma la notte della vigilia sono tutti a casa, pronti a scartare i regali.

"Che meraviglia di serata ragazzi!" esclama Thomas, recuperando una rete con tre palloni dentro, mentre Manuel va ad accendere i riflettori del campo.

Si ritrovano tutti e quattro sul campetto qualche minuto dopo, con una cassa di birra e quattro bottiglie già aperte.

"Ragazzi stasera ho visto una stella cadente, ho desiderato di non restare solo la vigilia di Natale e siete apparsi voi, magicamente. Quindi, volevo solo dirvi, grazie…" si esprime per primo Robert, sorridendo ai tre amici.

"Io ero a casa con tutta la famiglia, quando è passato questo pazzo qui" aggiunge Manuel, indicando Thomas "e mi ha convinto ad andare con lui"

"Non che ci sia voluto tanto, sembravi ansioso di andartene"

"In effetti…continuano a chiedermi quand’è che metterò la testa apposto…"

"In che senso Manu?" chiede Mario, gustandosi un sorso di Paulaner.

"I miei…insomma, vorrebbero che mi sistemassi, magari con tanto di nipotini…"

I tre amici lo fissano allibiti.

"Manuel!"

"Ma che cavolo…"

"Questo non me l’hai detto!!"

Thomas, Robert e Mario parlano contemporaneamente, tanto che Manuel non capisce.

"Ragazzi…"

Salta su Thomas prima che possa cominciare e prende la parola.

"Perchè non mi hai detto niente di questa storia?"

"Perchè, avrei dovuto?"

"Manuel…tu sei l’unico a cui dico sempre tutto, pensavo ti fidassi di me abbastanza da fare lo stesso…" mormora il centravanti, un po’ deluso.

"Scusami…non volevo assillarti coi miei problemi…"

"Ma…ma quanto sei scemo!" esclama Thomas, abbracciando l’amico e compagno d’istinto, incastrando la faccia nella piega del suo collo.

Robert e Mario si guardano un momento, continuando a bere, mentre i due parlano tanto sommessamente da rendere indecifrabili i loro discorsi.

Ad un certo momento Manuel stacca Thomas, lo guarda per un istante, poi lo riporta vicino, baciandolo a sorpresa.

I due ex Dortmund, sempre più sbalorditi, fanno tre passi indietro, lasciando un minimo di privacy ai due ragazzi che, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, si godono quel minuscolo momento di pace.

"Lewa, ma tu lo sapevi?"

"Di loro due? No, però avevo intuito che qualcosa c’era. Insomma, sempre insieme, dove c’è uno c’è l’altro. Si gravitano attorno, e anche se si allontanano, tornando sempre a girarsi intorno…"

"Anche io te e Marco eravamo così al Borussia…"

"Non vuol dire che siamo gay, Mario!!"

"Ah…peccato…per te volevo dire. Una cosa a tre ci piacerebbe, a me e Marco s’intende…" confessa Mario candidamente, facendo sputare all’amico la birra che ha appena ingollato.

"Oh mio dio sono finito in un covo di omosessuali!!" esclama ironicamente, non vuole offendere nessuno.

"Robert, non far finta di niente. Guarda che lo so…"

"Cosa?!"

"Non serve mentire, sei un libro aperto per me"

Robert si guarda le scarpe: come ha fatto a capirlo?

"Come l’hai capito?"

"Tu sei abbastanza trasparente, e inoltre sai so leggere. Tu non sei solo perchè Anna è via, tu sei solo perchè avete litigato, di nuovo"

Robert annuisce, arrendendosi all’evidenza: l’amico lo conosce bene.

Fin troppo bene.

Il litigio con Anna gli pesa, anche perchè stavolta è colpa sua: certo, farsi beccare a bazzicare certi siti, che principiante!

La bella polacca gli aveva detto che sarebbe andata da sua madre a trascorrere il Natale, che il suo regalo era sotto l’albero, che gli voleva ancora bene ma di non cercarla per qualche giorno, aveva bisogno di riflettere.

Così Robert ora si trova nella situazione attuale, solo la vigilia di Natale in compagnia di tre compagni di squadra.

"Lewa…"

"Uhm?"

"Ehi, vedrai che tornerà…"

"Non voglio che torni. Non finchè non mi sono chiarito le idee…"

"E come pensi di fare?"

"L’unica soluzione possibile, a mio modo di vedere, è provare…"

"Sei pazzo? Vuoi prenderle di santa ragione la notte di Natale?"

"Che altro potrei fare? Con te non ci riuscirei, sei uno dei miei migliori amici, non ci riuscirei proprio…siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme e non parlo in termini di anni, ma di esperienze. Quando sono arrivato a Dortmund ero un ragazzo tronfio e immaturo. Lì ho imparato l’umiltà vera e sono cresciuto, sono maturato, anche grazie a te e a Marco…Scusami Mario, ma proprio non ci riuscirei…"

Mario lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia, costringendolo a piegare leggermente la schiena, data la differente altezza.

"Tranquillo, credo che nemmeno io ci riuscirei…però forse non è una buona idea quella che hai in mente, Manu ti ammazzerebbe"

"Se non provo come faccio a saperlo?"

"Sapere cosa?" chiede proprio Manuel, accostandosi ai due con Thomas aggrappato al proprio braccio, sorridente e un po’ emozionato.

Robert arrossisce vivacemente, tanto da raggiungere lo stesso colore della giacca.

"Manu, non devi arrabbiarti, ma lui ha un bisogno disperato di sapere una cosa, e l’unico che può aiutarlo è Thomas…"

Manuel non afferra subito, ma Robert è più veloce e, afferrato con estrema delicatezza il mento del numero 25, posa le sue labbra screpolate dal freddo su quelle calde e già gonfie del giovane compagno.

E gli si spalanca un intero mondo, un mondo fatto di farfalle e campanelli.

Quando si stacca, una nuvolina di fiato si leva lenta dalla sua bocca come da quella dell’altro, che lo guarda un po’ stupito e un po’ interrogativo.

"Robert…tu…"

"Lo pensavo da un po’…ma avevo bisogno di una conferma…solo, non volevo che il mio primo bacio se lo prendesse uno qualunque…"

"E?"

"E…Anna mi ammazzerà…" e si ritira, fermato subito dal portiere, che invece di pestarlo come Mario temeva, lo guarda e lo abbraccia stretto, ricambiato dal numero 9 calorosamente.

"Dai Mario, vieni, unisciti a noi!" e Mario li raggiunge, abbracciandoli fin dove arriva.

Finalmente si danno da fare per quello che sono venuti a fare al campetto, ossia giocare a calcio.

Giocano per un tempo che sembra loro infinito, ma sono solo una decina di minuti, prima che Robert si fermi, rabbrividendo.

"Ragazzi, fa un freddo boia, che ne dite se andiamo da me? Casa mia è più vicina!" propone Robert.

La proposta trova l’assenso di tutti, che si affrettano a raccattare i palloni e a rimetterli nella reticella.  
Si avviano verso l’ingresso stretti l’uno accanto all’altro.

"Vi voglio bene, sì anche a te anche se l’hai baciato. Vi voglio bene amici miei!" esclama Manuel, le cui ultime sillabe sono coperte dal suono penetrante delle campane e dalle esplosioni dei fuochi artificiali.

"Ragazzi, è mezzanotte! Buon Natale!!!" esclama entusiasta Thomas, salendo a cavalluccio sulla schiena ampia e robusta del suo neo-ragazzo.

Robert e Mario si abbracciano, facendo tintinnare le bottiglie vuote che hanno in mano.

"Buon Natale Robert, e benvenuto a Monaco!"

"Buon Natale Mario, e grazie di esserci!"

"Sempre, amico mio. Sempre!"


End file.
